


The Fall from Grace

by Caeoticc



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Genji is a bit OCC but bear with me, Graphic Description, Medical Procedures, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader has to put up with his bullshit, This story does not follow canon story lines, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caeoticc/pseuds/Caeoticc
Summary: When an unidentified man is ushered into the Overwatch headquarters, Angela and her PA are in a rush against time to save the mans life. But when they do, how does he take to the second chance at life he never consented to?





	1. Honor falls

You took on the role of a secondhand physicians assistant when you joined the Overwatch base. Did you have any medical background or history? No. Was any sort of medical practice any part of your expertise that got you recruited into the Overwatch organization? Also no. But here you were, assisting doctor Angela Ziegler.. Or more so, assisting her with paperwork, and by helping her organize her overflowing filing cabinets. 

It was a mundane Thursday evening when the event took place. You were idle at your makeshift desk, which was simply the coffee countertop off to the side of the office. You were taking a swig of the god awful tar that was considered to be ‘coffee’ by the doctor when your pager went off, nearly causing you to spill the coffee over yourself. You grabbed at the pager, which was hung around your neck by a lanyard, and flipped it over to read the message on the screen. 

‘A.Z. OR-ETA 5. Code 3.’

The page was from Angela, she was due to arrive in the operating room, adjacent to the room you were sitting in, in 5 minutes. Your lungs plummeted into your gut when you saw Code 3 flash across the screen. Angela had a system that organized the severity of pages that would come to you or her; Code 1 meaning the page was minor, most likely a question needed to be asked, mostly from you, about paperwork or a medication. Code 2 was more urgent, say for instance, an agent had returned from a mission, and needed patching up. Code 3 was the most urgent. Someone’s life was on the line and, as Angelas only assistant, you were responsible for helping her. 

Neither of you had never experienced a Code 3, until now.

Silencing the pager, you quickly hoisted yourself from the chair and booked it like a bat out of hell towards the operating room. You less than 4 minutes to set the room up for whatever surprise awaited you. Quickly sanitizing yourself, you slipped into a pair of scrubs, covering them with a surgical gown. You were slipping on your final glove when the room doors open, and Angela busts in, a gurney beside her, with someone bleeding out. No. With someone half dead, on it. 

“Stat report.” You beconded to the doctor as you helped her click the gurney into place. 

“Male, mid-20’s, deep lacerations to 100% of the body, cause unknown, age unknown, name unknown.” 

You took a moment while you were cutting what remained of clothing from the male to look over what you had to work with.

It was an absolute fucking mess.

The young male had been so horribly maimed by something or someone, you could see muscle, arteries, nerves, and bones. If you were being honest with yourself, you had a strong stomach, but this was pushing that tolerance to the brink of breaking. 

The male groaned when you tore the upper part of his shirt, and the gurgling sound of blood mixing with the air he pushed from his lungs was sickening. Angela was making quick work of stabilizing the multiple bleeding arteries with tourniquets, while you worked to stabilize the airways as well as sanitize and asses the wounds. 

“No form of identification?” You questioned as you wiped at the multiple slash wounds that covered the mans face. 

“None, we checked. We’re assuming he is of Japanese descent. We picked him up in Hanamura. He knows English, however.”

Well damn.

You didn’t question Angelas intentions, she was always one to help anyone. If there was ever a doctor you could trust without a shadow of a doubt, it was Angela Ziegler. 

The gurgling and ragged breaths and moans only intensified, you quickly brought over a suction device in a quick attempt to clear the mans mangled airways of the blood and mucus that had accumulated. It was then you made eye contact with the man, who couldn’t have been but a few years older than you. You made a note to quickly identify features on the man, just in case you needed to confirm identity if any family came to look for him.

His eyes were brown, his hair was black with hints of.. Green? He was of Asian descent, medium build. 

You were careful with the suction device, you placed it in his mouth, careful not to jam it down his throat. From the sheer amount of blood that was being collected, you could only guess that half of his body’s total blood was pooling in his chest and throat alone. 

It didn’t take long before Angela announced what the plan was in order to completely stabilize the young man.

“Our best best is to intubate, his lungs are collapsing, and his organs are going to go next.”

You quickly nodded, breaking the subtle eye contact you had with the unknown man.

You turned and quickly grabbed a covered tracheal tube and pulled it from its sanitized packaging while Angela made haste to grab the laryngoscope. You handed the tube to Angela, as she was much more proficient in placing the tubes. 

You went to grab the sedative. “How many liters of propofol-”

“None. We haven't time. We’re going to place this right now.” 

Well this was a first, Angela never placed trachs unless the patient was in a medicated sleep. 

You went to step backward to allow the woman space to set the tube when an arm reached out and clasped your wrist. 

It was the young man. He had enough strength to reach out to you, as you were the closest one to him at the time. 

You were tempted to slip your hand from the man, but you remembered when Angela had lectured you on having sympathy and compassion when it came to patients. It was something you needed to work on, as you only really cared to treat those who came to you, and move on to the next person without getting very personal. ‘Some need it more than you’d think.’ She told you. His eyes were pleading with you to not leave his side.

You inwardly sighed, more so from pity than frustration. You did feel for the man, you couldn’t fathom the amount of sheer pain he had to be in. Besides, it couldn’t hurt to offer at least some comfort to him. It was only human instinct. 

You allowed the man to hold onto your wrist, more or less to ground and stabilize himself. You in turn, moved upward to help set his head in place. 

You cleared your throat before you spoke to the patient. 

“I need to stabilize your neck, is it okay if I touch you around your neck and head?”

The man offered a small nod as more blood seeped from his lips. You bent over slightly, and he released your wrist to allow you to use both of your arms. You carefully but steadily placed your hands behind his head, your index fingers resting behind his jawbones, your thumbs at his chin. 

“Now, I need you to relax and breathe through your nose, this is going to be uncomfortable, but whatever you do; don’t clench your throat.” 

Angela had lubed the tube and set it aside as she was finally able to set the laryngoscope down the mans mouth and into his throat. 

You offered gentle coxing words to the man as you felt his head tense. You saw the mans’ eyes widen as Angela grabbed the tube and prepared to place it, you felt what you initially thought was blood seep on to your hands, but you later noticed it was tears that had pooled at the corner of his eyes. 

It was then that it hit you. Your patient was human, while you knew this from the get go, you never really cared to remember this when you worked. You never wanted to admit that people could be hurt this severely. It was then, your heart broke for the unknown man. He was human, he was hurt, and he was scared. 

The man began to shake, half from shock and half in a half-assed attempt to suppress the urge to gag as the tube was jammed down his throat, his eyes presses tightly shut as he waited for the procedure to be over. 

“You’re doing great,” You began, “Almost done, remember to breath through your nose.” You knew the procedure was uncomfortable, and you knew it only added to the males discomfort. He couldn’t help but gag a handful of times as Angela set the tube in place, and you didn’t blame him for doing so.

Once the tube was placed, Angela quickly attached it to the oxygen tank that would then breathe for the man. You didn’t release his head until Angela had placed his neck and head in a head brace. 

You noticed the man was still shivering, he had now started to clench his hands, the gagging only continuing. 

You brought your hand to the mans’ forehead, brushing the sweat covered hair from his face. “Don’t fight the tube.” The man had managed to open one of his eyes and looked up at you, his hand soon was once again, clasped at your wrist. You offered him a gentle smile as you continued you stroke his hair, hoping to offer him at least some form of comfort. It appeared to work for a moment, his shaking became less, and his once clenched fists started to relax.

“It’ll feel weird for a little bit, just relax your throat and breathe with the machine. We’re going to continue to stabilize you. Just sit tight for right now.”

While you were comforting the man, Angela had cauterized the majority of the lacerations on the mans’ legs, moving upward to his pelvis, which was, by you, covered modestly with a towel when he was brought in. What you didn’t know, was that she was overwhelmingly pleased with how you were handling the man, as well as the situation. She continued her work while smiling happily to herself at your progress. 

While Angela continued to work, you continued to clean and sanitize as many of the wounds as you could find, the man's hand had moved after a minute, as he was now clinging to your coat. This allowed you the movement ability to connect him to multiple IV’s to deliver pain medication as well as fluids to hydrate him. You later managed to deliver multiple blood transfusions to the man. You felt particularly bad about the blood transfusion, as the only artery you could easily access was located in his neck. But he took to the transfusion after some slight anxiety. 

You both had managed to stabilize the bleeding as well as his vitals, and you were now assessing the likelihood of internal damage. 

After multiple screenings, it was determined that his insides like his outer body, were practically destroyed. His organs would ultimately shut down, regardless of the amount of work the both of you would put in to helping him. 

Angela asked you to sedate the man before you both discussed his prognosis, in order to spare him any anxiety in regards to his condition. You let the man know you were going to sedate him before you did, after some slight hesitation from the man, you were able to convince him to let you sedate him. It was obvious he was afraid to be but to sleep, if you were in his condition, you would be to.

“He shouldn’t be alive.” Ziegler finally spoke, “It’s a goddamn miracle he was laying here on this table, awake, slightly mobile, and stabilized. 

You only nodded as you reviewed the multiple CT, MRI, and X-Ray films that were scattered in front of the both of you.

“His prognosis isn’t great.” You responded as you glanced over at the X-Ray that revealed massive amounts of internal bleeding that had made its way to his stomach. Slowly killing him as he lay sedated. You were at a total loss as to what to do.

“What.. what do you recommend doctor?”

Angela sighed, her index finger tapping her chin in deep contemplation. The man was as good as dead, and you were waiting for the doctor to recommend mercy. A physician assisted death. 

You were surprised at her response. It was an experimental procedure that Angela herself had created. It was controversial, but… it would be life saving. 

“Doesn’t that go against the Hippocratic Oath?!” You bellowed at the doctors contemplation of carrying out her experiment. “You’d need his consent and his full cooperation before carrying this out and you suggest doing this all RIGHT NOW?! While he is anesthetized?!”

Angela sighed as she placed the file she had created for the man down on the desk before her.

“Yes.”


	2. The dragon awakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the dragon wakes. What happens next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still trying to figure out how this website works! Pardon my dust if I end up having to edit some things! 
> 
> Also, please feel free to comment and chat! Critique is always welcome, too!

You absolutely refused to assist the doctor with her controversial, and non consented, surgery on the young man. Angela didn’t hold it against you, however. She allowed you the freedom of your choice, and she openly stated that it would impact your workplace relationship with the doctor, nor would it impact your job you had with her.

Although you didn’t participate, that didn’t mean you weren’t interested and incredibly curious as to what the doctor had up her sleeve. She had reviewed the operation with you. You weren’t exactly sure as to why, you only assumed it was because she wanted someone to talk to. She had never attempted an operation of such severity, and you knew she was apprehensive and nervous about the result. After all, it was life or death.

You sat outside the operating theater, mostly due to Angelas' request to have you take care of the patient afterwards. Even if she didn’t ask you to stay close, you probably would have anyway. You were sitting against a metal bench, fiddling with the lanyard that held you pager. You couldn’t help but catch your mind wandering to the young man and at the fact that his life was going to change very, very, drastically. You were fighting in internal war with yourself; arguing that you could have fought against Angelas’ wishes, and did all you could to prevent the surgery from happening, but at the same time.. Like Angela, you wanted to save lives, especially the life of the man you were waiting on to get out of surgery. 

You released a heavy breath and brought your hands up around your hair, pulling it back into a bun, you then pulled your glasses from your face before you brought your hands to your face to rub the fatigue and sleep from your eyes. 

The surgery lasted for a total of 8 grueling hours. You were almost relieved when the theater doors opened, and Angela walked over to meet you. 

You stood up from the bench, and hauled your backpack over your shoulder,

“Was the surgery a success, doctor?” 

It took Angela a moment to process your question, and her eyes softened when she looked over to you. She nodded, much to your relief, pulling the surgical mask off her face, and discarding it, along with excess supplies, in the sanitary bin that rested beside the both of you.

“Oh yes! I can say confidently that everything is working to its proper function.” With this, you offered a slight, and almost forced, small smile to the doctor. You did not agree with the ethics around her choice, but… she is your superior. 

Angela noticed your expression, and hers dropped to almost mirror yours. She reached a hand out, and set it against your shoulder.

“I know we’re experiencing differences with opinions as of currently, but I do hope you come around to the idea of this. It’s a perfect marriage of cybernetic enhancements and medical advancements. See, we’ve only improved his life from here!”

You bit your tongue, while you respected Angela, you couldn’t escape the feeling that she may be jumping the gun with her assumptions on the success of the procedure, and with the wellbeing of the patient. 

You cleared your throat, eyes meeting with hers, “With all due respect, doc. I believe it’s up to the patient themselves to decide that.” 

Your response was curt, Angela noticed and pulled her hand from you. 

“I guess we’ll see then, and remember, it’s Doctor, to you.” 

______

You and Angela quickly set off after that small exchange. She had scheduled you to strictly look after the patent while he was recovering. Lucky for you. At least you and Angela wouldn’t be around each other as much for the next month. It was the best for you both. 

You located the recovery room the man had been assigned to, you scanned your ID badge and stepped quietly into the room. You had a knot in your gut, what exactly had Angela done to him? 

You stood before the curtain that obscure your vision from the bed where the man was lying. You quietly slipped your backpack from your shoulder, and set it against a cushioned chair that was meant mostly for visitors. You gathered a pair of non-latex gloves, and slipped them on before you carefully pushed the curtain to the side. 

You almost stopped dead in your tracks when you see what lay of the man you had met only mere hours ago. While the majority of his body was covered by a blanket, you could see the indents of where the human anatomy ended, and where mechanics began. Everything was… black and red, and the man definitely didn’t look human. His right arm had been completely replaced with a cybernetic prosthetic, and his face had now been covered by a visor prosthetic. You knew there was more, but out of respect for the man, you were not about to mess with modesty. Although the curiosity was eating you alive as to what he looked like, his face mostly, when he had come in, he was so mangled that it was impossible to get a read on what he looked like. But like before, you refused to invade his privacy, so you let it go.

After coming to terms with what you have seen, you quickly got to work checking on his vitals. You were delighted to see that he no longer needed a breathing tube, his chest was rising and falling at a steady pace, and improvement from only hours ago. He only fashioned one IV instead of six, and the lacerations were completely closed and stitched shut.

You knew ahead of time that he was about to wake up into a world of pain, hoping to ease the pain of waking up, you filled a syringe with a decent amount of painkillers and shot it into the IV to form a concoction to ease the impending pain. You made a note to page a nurse later to have her come in and hook him up to a PCA pump, so he could self medicate with reasonable amounts of painkillers if he saw fit. 

You manually check the pulse on his left wrist, as well as tested the reflexes of his wrist, to which he had full mobility. You didn't mean to, but you stopped and noted how littered his skin, or what remained of it, was of stitches. You could safely say you couldn’t count how many stitches covered the man in entirety. 

Angela did her job very well. You’d give her that. 

You carefully set his arm back against his side, you then proceeded over to your backpack, pulling a file Angela had created on the man out. You wrote down his vitals, as well as observations you took on the man while he was recovering. 

Your eyes were pondering over the selection on the sheet that was left blank for a name, his name, when you heard a very disgruntled and muffled groan. 

Your eyes quickly shot up towards the head of the bed as you closed the file and set it back against the chair. You weren’t exactly ready or prepared for this part, as you weren’t expecting him to wake up that quickly. 

You made your way towards the head of the bed, you stood back a few feet as to not crowd the man as he came to. Looking past the mouth plate on the visor, you saw how his brows clenched and unclenched. 

It didn’t take long before his eyes shot open, and your stomach dropped. How was he going to react to this, to you?   
“G-Good evening sir,” You began, “Don’t be alarmed by the machines or by me. You’ve just come from surgery.” You noticed your stutter, you didn’t stutter unless you were uneased. And you, right now, were terrified. 

The mans’ eyes trailed back to you, and you both once more made eye contact. He looked at you quizzically for a moment before he unclenched his brows. He remembered you. 

You felt yourself breathe a bit easier, at least he remembered you. You were intentionally waiting for him to panic, thrash about, and potentially fight back. You quietly sighed to yourself, brushing the stray bit of hair away from your eyes.

You soon continued to inform him of what had happened.

“You’re going to feel some slight pain, I’ve started you on morphine. It says in your file that you may find it painful or nearly impossible to speak, so don’t be alarmed-” 

“What did you do to me?” 

Shit.

Okay, so the voice box Angela installed is working phenomenally.

He spoke. This was the first time he had been able to vocalize since arriving at the base. His question seemed more so to be a demand than a question. That knot in your stomach was back. Accompanied by many, many more. 

He never broke eye contact. All you were able to see were his eyes, those brown eyes, now were full of anger, resentment, and rage. You swallowed hard, and backed up a few feet. 

“My um.. Superior believed that it was the only possible way to save you so she-”

“Save me?” The man slowly turned his head and looked himself over before bringing both of his hands up and examining the stark differences between cybernetics and human flesh.

You saw his futile attempt to rise out of the bed, “You call this. Saving me.” His elbows buckled out from underneath him, causing him to fall back against the bed with a pained growl and a sharp gasp. 

He was still weak, although you were positive he could tear you apart without much as a second thought. You felt your heart racing in your throat, but you also felt pity for the man, but you were not about to let your guard down. 

“I.. I do apologize..” You began, carefully sitting back against the chair that held your backpack. “I know this all comes as a shock.. And I know you were not included in the discussion of your healthcare..”

Still laying back against the bed, the man again brought his hands up to his face, this time firmly grabbing at the visor and jaw guard that covered his face.

“Why? Why didn’t… why..” You watched the man nearly fall back into himself, you nearly thought that you’d see the man cry, or come undone, however he held himself up pretty well.

“I’m sorry..” Was all you could muster out. Your throat was tight. You pulled your glasses off and set them on the table beside you.

“Are you?” The question came as a surprise to you, because unlike the other times he spoke, this time it sounded like a question. 

“What?” You looked up and over at the young man, who had managed to unhinge the faceplate that had been fastened around his jaw. His face, like the rest of his body, was scarred and covered in medical stitching. He was.. Handsome, so you’d say. 

“Are you actually sorry. Or is that just another line you are bullshitting me with so I’ll thank you for ‘saving my life.’” 

His eyes were still full of many emotions, his brows were clenched, what was left of his jaw and neck were stiffened, and his face was contorted into that of a snarl. Animalistic. 

“I.. I am sorry. I cannot imagine what you are going through, or what you must be feeling.” You had a minor background in psychology, but most of what you were saying did come from the heart. 

The man rolled his eyes and tossed the faceplate to his right side, far from reach. Which you were sure was what he wanted. He slowly but carefully forced himself to sit up, and you leaned in to support him when he grimaced. 

Surprisingly he almost allowed you to support him. 

“Easy. It’s going to take some time before you have full functionality.”

“Fuck off.” You rolled your eyes. He was childish, definitely stubborn, and much too proud.

After you were sure he was steady, you slowly released your hold on him, you didn’t back off however. He stabilized himself with the palm of his right hand when he was upright, but that didn’t stop his body from reacting almost instantly, he was growing pale and he was swaying.

“Sir!” You reached out and wrapped an arm around his shoulders to prevent him from nailing it on the floor.

He had nearly gone limp, but he was forcing himself to stay upright and conscious. It surprises you that he had this much strength and drive, just an hour after an intensive operation.

“It’s Genji.” He mumbled as he blinked rapidly.

Finally. You had a fucking name.

“Unhand me.” He groaned as he weakly attempted to swat away at your hand. 

“Genji, you’re about to collapse, please lay back down.” 

The man shook his head, but he did lay back down with your help, or more so, with you nearly pushing him back down against the bed. When your arms were free, you paged a nurse to have her come quickly with another bag of fluids as well as with more pain medication.. And possibly with some restraintive gear. 

You sent out the page and were turning to grab his file when you felt a familiar sensation at the bottom of your jacket. It was Genji, once again, hanging onto your coat. This time, with his cybernetic arm. His face was turned to you as he eyed you, weakly. 

You were once again confused at his constant desire to have you at an arms length, though you had your ideas as to a possible explanation, but you didn’t force him to let go of the fabric. 

“Do you need something, Genji?” You questioned.

He simply shook his head, “No.” You felt what you thought was his grip becoming tighter.

He had began to sweat, due to his overexertion from a few minutes ago. You grabbed one of the towels that was set on the bedside table and dabbed his face, and neck. He didn’t put up a fight this time, instead he helped by slightly moving his head and neck so you could remove the sweat. 

You could have sworn you heard a whispered, and almost begrudged ‘thank you’ from his behalf. You internally smiled to yourself. 

“A nurse should be around with a new saline drip and with more morphine. Do you need me to grab you anything?” The man only shook his head, and you chose not to question him further. 

As dangerous as he appeared, he looked like a lost and kicked puppy. He was alone, he was scared, and he wasn’t comfortable. The only familiar thing he had was you. You had been with him since his intake, and you were all he really wanted to cling to. For familiarity sake. He wouldn’t admit it, though. He was too proud to do so.

With his hand still attached to your coat, you ended up leaning up against the bed as you continued to fill out his file, now with his first name added. 

You had filled out his prescription paperwork and you were reviewing care instruction when he spoke up again. 

“Shimada.” Turning, you looked toward the man who was still sprawled out on the bed. He continued.

“I’m sorry?” You questioned, wanting to make sure you heard him correctly.

“My full name is Genji Shimada, I’m 25, from Hanamura Japan.” You softly smiled as the information came as gently from the man as it could possibly come. You quickly took down the information as it was your turn to introduce yourself. 

“Y/n, 23. It’s nice to meet you, Genji.” 

You noticed how Genji looked over you when you gave him your name and age, you thought you heard a small tick of laugher from the man once you had completely introduced yourself. 

“So.” He began once more, his hand releasing your coat finally and falling onto his hip with a small ‘tink’. “When does your shift end, I’m sure you’re sick of dealing with me already.” 

You smiled, closing his file, you sat it on the chair once again. “Not anytime soon, I'm afraid. The doctor has me assigned to you as your accompaniment. You’ll be seeing a lot of me.”

“Well,” He sighed, “Maybe this arraignment into too bad then, y/a.” You noticed a small smirk come from the man as he laid his head back down and closed his eyes. 

Your eyebrow curled, you were positive he wasn’t completely accepting all of this. Especially this quickly. You released a small sigh and you continued to fill out notes in his file. It was obvious to you that he was internalizing a lot. He would eventually lash out. Lucky for you, Angela knew of your degree in psychology, another reason she assigned you to care for the man. As he would need a lot of counseling. 

You knew dealing with Genji was going to be a challenge, but you would do what you could to provide him with as much help and support as possible. 

After all, it was part of your job.


	3. For what it's worth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angsty Genji is angsty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I don't have a set schedule when it comes to posting. With work, PT, as well as my senior year of college starting up, I'm a bit discombobulated! I promise I'll do my best to post frequently! Thank you for sticking with me thus far, I really do appreciate all of you.

It was obvious that Genji wasn’t taking to the new technological advancements that were now incorporated into his being. As much as he faked it as the hours progressed, it was noticeable to you that he felt like a stranger in his own body. It was no longer his. He was no longer himself.

He had minor mobility the day after surgery. He could sit up without issue. The pain would have been worse if it wasn’t for the cocktail of opiods that were constantly being pumped through his IVs. You mentally cursed at the fact that he would soon experience the process of being weaned off those medications. If you thought Genji was moody now, you could only imagine what he would be like in a few weeks. But again, you didn’t blame him for being upset.

It was three days after surgery. The both of you had made progress with each other. Dropping formalities, you were both now just working with each other to the best of your abilities. Anything was fair game at this point, arguments, playful jabs, jokes. You were happy to see that Genji was at least comfortable enough with you to come out of his shell, albeit slightly.

You were sitting in the chair beside where Genji was laying, your laptop on your knees as you were working meticulously to update his file, as well as update his mental status. 

The first day after surgery was quite boring for you and Genji. He slept most of the time, which was expected, and you were pleased to see he could at least rest somewhat comfortably. Day two was a bit rough, the pain had set in, and the man was definitely angsty and ornery, you spent most of the day adjusting medications to help mellow out the pain and keep him comfortable.

While you worked on him, he noticed your quickness and willingness to assist and help him to the best of your knowledge. While he was overtly pissed at his situation, he had a great deal of respect for you. He channeled no anger at you, for the most part. He also took a great liking to you, as you dealt with his crudeness and bullshit without letting it get to you personally.

“You know,” Your head snapped up from the screen when the man spoke up for the first time that day. His face was quirked into an almost fictitious disappointed face. 

“You’re a terrible nurse, y/a.”

You scoffed, “Pardon?”

“You spend much more time updating your paperwork or whatnot as opposed to actually looking after me. I am your responsibility, after all.” Oh, how cute.

You only rolled your eyes and went back to your paperwork, “I’m a PA, not a nurse, and from what I can observe, you seem to be doing quite fine. At least your mouth is. Much to my disappointment. I thought you’d be quieter for a few more days.” From the few days you had spent beside the man, you noticed immediately that he had a very sharp tongue to accompany his witty attitude. In short, he could be quite the asshole.

Your eyes were on your laptop, but you saw from your peripheral vision, Genji’s jaw nearly hit the floor in response to your backsass. 

“I’m hurt.” He playfully dropped his hand over his chest.

You laughed as you saved your updated paperwork, “Well I apologize Mr. Shimada.” You closed your laptop and set it back in your bag before you stood up.

“In all honesty though, I’m surprised you’re this talkative, Angela sent a note stating that your jaw piece may cause some stiffness and lack of motor skills when it comes to your entire lower mandible.” 

You leaned in and carefully looked over his jaw, what was left of the fleshy part was horribly bruised and slightly swollen. You gently brushed your thumb over the black and blue marks that covered his lower mouth.

“Guess I’m full of surprises..” He chided as you continued to look over his jaw. 

“Appears so, but you’re not indestructible. Your jaw is so swollen, I’m tempted to wire your jaw to shut you up for a few days so you can heal properly.” Would you follow through with that threat, absolutely not. You rather enjoyed the young mans’ chatter. Although you knew all too well that he was only doing this to distract from the upset.

“Kinky.” You rolled your eyes at the retort, causing a terrible smirk to appear on the mans face. 

You could’ve gagged, “You’re insufferable.”

“Maybe, but you wouldn’t think that way if…” He trailed off into silence, which you noticed instantaneously. He sighed solemnly before resting his head back and letting his eyes glaze over. He had done this a few times prior to this conversation, it was a sign of trauma. A coping mechanism. He would dissociate frequently whenever certain topics were brought up that triggered intense and unsought after emotions.

You carefully set a hand on his shoulder, trying to carefully bring him back to reality. 

“Genji.” You said sternly, accompanied by a small shake to his shoulder. 

He blinked before he turned his head to the opposite side of where your hand was. 

“I’m fine.” Was all he said. You only nodded, whenever he would dissociate and come too, you’d give him space. Although he would joke with you from time to time, you knew he was depressed, he had every right to be. You were just surprised he was dealing the way he was. You expected him to be silent, irritable, and physically violent. Most patients like him were. As far as you know, he could lash out in the near future. Events like that were never certain. There were many questions you had for Genji, about his life, and how he ended up coming to the base in the condition he was in, but you knew better than to ask. Especially right now. 

You released your hand from his shoulder, before you reached up and disengaged the IV wire from the bag of saline that was now empty. You tossed the bag in the trash bin before paging a nurse to bring liquid nutrients. While Genji still had the ability to eat and drink, with the modifications, it was safer to do this intravenously for the first week or so, to give him more time to get used to his new body before trying to eat and drink. 

Your actions were interrupted when you heard your name be called by the man. 

“Y/a, explain something to me.” You set your pager on your backpack before you glanced over at Genji. His eyes were still closed, and his head was still facing away from you.

“Hm?” 

“I overheard a handful of nurses talking when you stepped out for a moment. They said you didn’t support Dr. Ziegler’s decision to operate on me. Why?” 

You let a slow breath leave your nose, you found yourself leaning one hip against the bed, you shrugged your shoulders. 

“When I was in medical school, my professor practically preached the concept of consent and patient cooperation. That every patient, reguardless of sex, race, sexual orentation, background, or medical severaty, has the right of choice when it comes to their healthcare.”

You were wringing your hands as your spoke. You weren’t sure why Genji was asking you this, and you hoped that he didn’t take what you were saying out of context. There were many differences between you and Angela, you followed code, while she found ways to work around things. That didn’t make her a bad person in your eyes, in fact you quite admired it, you just didn’t have the seniority, nor the gall to do what she could manage.

“You were anesthetized when the Dr. decided on a wim to… operate on you. She had the ability, though risky, to bring you out of your induced coma to ask your consent to the operation. She didn’t. I personally feel that violated your right as a patient.” 

Genji turned his head to you, eyes slanted, almost as if he was trying to read your entire genetic makeup. You haven't seen this look on him before, and you weren’t sure what to make of it. You didn’t move back, however. If he was going to instigate, you had more than the ability to subdue him. He slowly pushed himself upward on the palms of his hands to where he was sitting up completely. He leaned further into you, he only winced when the sutures pulled at his skin. He was close enough so where you could feel the heat from the mechanics, as well as the heat from his skin. 

“So are you happy she went against legalities and turned me into this thing, in turn, saving my life?” 

You chewed at your lip, contemplating your answer, or how you would phrase it at least. 

“Are you?”

His lip snarled at the answer to his question. You had pissed him off by answering with a question. You felt chills down your spine, he was intimidating being this close. You didn’t move, you didn’t react. You held still, holding eye contact with him as he tried to organize his thoughts. 

“You didn’t answer my question.” He barked. You didn’t care to argue with an angsty Genji at this point. Sure he could tear you apart without a second thought, but you weren’t about to let him walk over you with his attitude. 

“I did, it just wasn’t what you wanted to hear, now was it, Mr. Shimada?” You leaned in to him as you responded, you worked with riled up patients before, and you learned to stand your ground to the best of your ability.

You weren’t sure if it was the pipes flowing through Genji that growled, or if it was Genji himself. You weren’t positive if he was going to put his hands on you, but you mentally prepared yourself if he did. 

And he did. 

In a blink of an eye, his hand was clasped at the fabric at your shoulder, and in return, you placed the sharp end of the knife you had in your pants pocket against his neck. 

His eyes jumped from the blade back up to you. He wasn’t hiding his surprise in the slightest. In fact, this only intrigued him to push at your further. “I’m a field medic. I can end this, right now, if you don’t release your grip.” 

“Where the fuck were you hiding that?” He hissed, his grip still firm on your shirt. He contemplated jerking you off the bed, he’d have the upper hand in that instance, but he didn’t.

“You forget I’m an agent of Overwatch, not just a PA. I advise that you choose your next actions very wisely.” 

He eventual relented, and released you after a few more seconds of weighing his options.You fixed the end of the knife at his chin, forcing him to lay back against the bed. 

“If I were Angela, you’d be dead.” When you felt that he was no longer too deep in his anger, you slipped the knife back into the sheath that was hidden by the pocket of your pants. 

The whole ordeal lasted about a minute or less, but it definitely felt like it lasted longer than that. Your heart was still pounding in your throat after you had put your knife away. In a sense, however, you felt proud that you were able to act quickly, especially against someone as quick as Genji. 

Genji was surprised to say the least. His interest in you only peaking. He didn’t realize until now, but his chest was rising and falling quickly. He was disorientated, and perspiring. 

He was still weak.

After you gained control of your own breathing, you fixed your clothing that had been slightly wrinkled from the small encounter. You were still his PA, you weren’t about to let this cause everything to become disorderly. 

“Are you alright, Genji?” You questioned, as you took mental note of his vitals. The machine he was attached to started to scream at the sudden change in heartbeat, and pulse, the sound was enough to draw the attention of fellow nurses who were paging you to ask if you needed assistance. 

“Yeah, I’m.. I’m fine.” He didn’t want to look at you, so he kept his head lowered, mostly to avoid your gaze, also because his head was pounding from the sudden activity. 

You were paging Angela to update her on his status. You knew Genji would be a handful, and this only proved the fact that you were going to be the only medic, other than Angela, that could seriously contain him. 

“For the record, Genji.”

He forced himself to look up at you, his eyes slightly widened, as he waited to hear what you had to say. He was sure you going to rip into him, you were going to call security and have him anesthetized, or have him tied down and forcibly detained. 

“While I don’t agree with Angela operating on you without your consent.. I’m very glad you’re alive. For what it’s worth.” 

With that, Genji felt what could only be his artificial heart, or what was left of his real one, he wasn’t quite sure, swell for the first time in months.


	4. Maybe I spoke too soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji is getting comfortable, you, on the other hand...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead guys, I swear!

He opened but quickly closed his mouth, as if he was searching for what to say next, but to no avail. He appeared this way for quite some time. To you he looked like a dumb fish out of water. You weren't expecting your words to have such an impact, but here you both were.

You quietly shook your head, in an attempt to clear your mind of everything that had transpired earlier, you brushed your hands through your hair and tied it back into a bun before you continued to speak. 

“For someone as suave as you, I wouldn’t have expected you to be at such a loss for words.” Seeing as he hadn’t shut up until this very moment, you weren’t just being sarcastic, it did surprise you how quiet he was being.

Genjis’ jaw snapped shut before a half forced smile appeared on his lips. 

“That’s the nicest thing I’ve heard from anyone in quite some time. Sorry it took me by surprise.” 

You weren’t going to dig, but you were hoping he would elaborate. You were curious as to how and why he had come to the base completely mangled beyond belief. However; for Genji, that experience was still fresh, and he still wasn’t coping well. 

“I’m sorry, people can be very cruel.”

He nodded, “You’re telling me.”

“Do you..” You paused for a moment, “Want to talk about it?” 

You could see Genji picking apart your question, and slowly contemplating his answer as he thought everything over. You heard him swallow before sighing. 

“Is it mandatory that I speak on it?”

“No, completely voluntary on your part.”

He nodded, and licked his lips, which had begun to crack due to the cool atmosphere he was being held it. You made a mental note to collect chapstick to bring to the man later on. 

“The Shimada Clan… is a high order clan of ninja based in Hanamura. I’m, well.. I was.. the second eldest of the Clan headmaster. My brother Hanzo.. Was set to follow in the footsteps of our father.. Who had passed some time ago.” 

You were familiar with the Shimada name, Overwatch had attempted to reach out to the clan some years ago, but were denied any communication. You were surprised that you had the coincidental experience of meeting one of the clan members. Nevertheless, a son of the man Overwatch wanted to search out.

“Hanzo was reared and groomed to succeed my father. Me, being the youngest.. I slacked off. I partied, I spent the clans money, I cared not for the clans activities or rules. It was obvious the clan.. As well as my brother were starting to think ill of me. The day before I was brought here Hanzo maimed me, killed me in the name of the Shimada clan, for their ‘sake’ as he put it.” You listened intently as Genji continued, he had no emotion while speaking, he was mentally blocking out any sort of emotion that was accompanied with what had transpired between him and his brother. 

You were just happy to see that he was willingly talking to you about this. 

“So as far as the clan is concerned. I’m dead. Much to their relief and joy.” 

You stayed quiet, but you made it known that you were listening. While it was surprising, it wasn’t unfathomable what had happened to Genji. But it was incredibly sad. 

“Genji.. I-”

“Don’t.” His eyes met yours once again, but this time, they weren’t full of rage, they were blank. 

“I don’t want your pity. I don’t need it.” 

You leaned back against the side of the bed, but you didn’t crowd him. 

“You’re allowed to be angry. You’re allowed to feel everything that you’re feeling right now.” You stated. He blinked before simply turning to no longer face you. 

“I won’t press the matter further. But thank you for talking with me about this.” 

He nodded, letting a quick breath of air leave his nose, “Go on an update my file. You haven’t done that in some time.” 

He had shut himself down at this point. You allowed him to shut down, and fall into himself. It wasn’t healthy, but it was a way he was able to cope. 

You weren’t going to touch your laptop, nor any form of paperwork. You were just going to sit where you were, and listen to what was going on around you. You were going to be at an arms’ reach in case he needed you for something.

You were paged and you met one of the nurses at the door of his room to receive the intravenous nutrients that you would hook up to Genji not too long after. After you had set him up, you sat back down on the bedside chair. 

A small thanks was muttered from the man.

“For what, Genji?”

His face turned towards you, his eyes were human for once this time. They were watered slightly, as he had silently cried for a moment to himself. 

“For listening.. And for staying close.. I guess.” You offered a small smile and nod. 

“Anytime. Also, Genji, explain something to me?”

His head set up for a moment, relieved that the subject matter had been changed, he tilted his head to the side for a moment. 

“Uh.. sure y/a, what?”

“What were you uh.. Talking about earlier.. When you trailed off. When I called you insufferable.. What were you going on about?”

“Oh..” He looked nervous for a moment, before he wholeheartedly laughed, which definitely took you by surprise. His laugh was sweet, as was his smile, when it was all genuine.

“I uh.. I was quite the playboy a while ago.. I was going to say you would’ve thought differently of me if you had seen me as.. I was before.. But uh.. Yeah.”

Your brow quirked for a moment, “So you were calling yourself attractive?”

“Fuck yes! I was!” He grinned, “Not to brag, but I was quite the eligible bachelor back in Hanamura.”

“You mean playboy?”

“Same difference!”

“It’s definitely not Genji.”

“Oh fuck off, you would’ve thought I was hot if you saw me. I could bet money on it.” The cocky smirk was back. 

You held both of your hands up in a mock defeat. Smiling back at the man who was, without a doubt, eyeing you more so than before. 

“Whatever you say, playboy.” He playfully winked in your direction, causing you to gently smack him on the cybernetic prosthetic arm. You were happy you were able to at least distract him from the upsetting backstory he had just spoke on. You weren’t expecting the playful flirting to return right off the bat, you wouldn’t admit it, but you quite enjoyed it.

“You’re ridiculously cheeky, metalboy, it’s almost disgusting.” You were happy the both of you were back into throwing playful jabs at each other. This time, it felt more genuine on Genjis’ part, unlike before, when it felt forced.

“And you’re ridiculously cute, but you don’t see me bitching about that, do you?”

Wait what. You froze, mid smile, mid breath, and mid laugh.

“Wait. What?” You were sure you heard him wrong. 

The shit eating grin never left his face, especially when he shrugged his shoulders.

“You heard me. You’re cute. You’re also quite funny. I like that.” It was obvious that he wasn’t shy about voicing his liking towards you, especially at this moment. 

Smirking to himself, he brought both of his arms over his chest, and crossed them.

“Well, well,” He continued, “Cat’s got your tongue, y/a?”  
Yes, yes it did. You couldn’t help but release a small laugh as you leaned against the bed, mostly just to catch your footing. 

You eyed the man suspiciously, “We’ll since it’s obvious you’re quite delusional, looks like I’ll have to start weaning you off the pain medication sooner than expected.”

Genji took slight offense to that, his head snapping back with a confused look. “I’m by no means delusional. What makes you believe that I’m acting in such a way?”

You shrugged as you chewed on your lower lip for a moment, “Well, as someone who was proclaimed to be a “Playboy” in his younger days, I wouldn’t put it past you to try to charm me.”

He chuckled lightheartedly, his arms opening before being sat back his sides, “You’re not wrong, however; I’m in absolutely no shape to be considered a playboy, especially in this body. Sadly, y/a I’m being quite honest for once, and not just spilling word vomit in order to swoon someone.” 

You weren’t positive if he was being honest or not, you simply just stood beside him quietly as he spoke. You were sure this was just a dirty joke he was playing on you. There was no possible way. 

You simply shrugged it off, “Whatever you say, Genji. By the way, Angela has you scheduled for physical therapy tomorrow morning so.. I advise you to rest well this evening.” 

The man was dumbstruck that you had shoved the topic off to the side, and he was even more unsettled that you were reaching for your things. 

You were scrambling to grab your files, phone, as well as your organizer to shove into your backpack. You were ready to leave the room for the evening, you were ready to retire to your living quarters and think of other things. 

Damn.. you really should have just updated his files. If you wouldn’t have prodded, you wouldn’t be in this situation. 

You felt a tug at the bottom part of your shirt, and you didn’t have to turn around to know the source, you just kept packing your things, even as the man spoke.

“I am sorry if what I said upset you y/a.. I didn’t think… I’m sorry.” His tone was different, it was sad, you hadn’t heard that from him before. One things for sure, you didn’t like hearing him that way. 

“You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Then why are you trying to book it out of here like a bat out of hell?” You could feel the tension in his cybernetic fingers as they clenched the fabric of your clothing. Your back was turned to him as you slung your backpack over your shoulders. 

You sighed, “Because this isn’t professional, on my part. You’re my patient.. I’m your caretaker. That’s it.”

You nearly choked as you were swiftly tugged backwards, not roughly, you just weren’t expecting it. You found yourself almost bent backwards over Genji, with his flesh and blood arm around your waist. 

He snorted, “As if any interaction we have had thus far has been professional.” You didn’t look towards him as he spoke, your eyes continued to stay at the door. Your cheeks were flushed, you could feel the heat rising in your cheeks as you realized exactly how close the both of you were to one another.

“Genji. Let. Go.” You had locked your hand over his flesh covered wrist, you were ready to break his hand if he didn’t release you. 

“Hear me out, y/a.”

“I don’t have to.” Your fingers locked at the tendon at his wrist.

“Then at least look at me before you go.” Oh god, why? Why did he play with your emotions like this. You did neither, but you sat very still. The urge to fight or flight was gone, and all you had the ability to do was stay still. 

The man sighed deeply. “I’m sorry if I offended or scared you with my honesty.. You’re the only one here who hasn’t looked at me with disgust, you’ve stayed with me since I arrived here. I really do appreciate everything you’ve done for me. Your looks.. Well.. they’re a plus, if I’m being honest. I just… really, really appreciate you y/a.”

His grip on you ceased, and you got up and left his room for the night. Unsure if you were to return the following morning.


	5. The past comes back to haunt you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your past comes back to haunt you as a familiar face makes an appearance.

“So let me make sure I’m understanding this completely,” Angela sat upright at her desk as she addressed you, she removed the ink pen she had tucked behind her ear and proceeded to chew on the end of it. It was approximately 3 am in the morning, the doctor was known to not have a healthy sleep schedule, so this was nothing for her. You, on the other hand, showed up to her office not too long ago, you had gone to your quarters and were unable to sleep, so what better to cure your anxiousness than go and have an early ass morning talk with your mentor.

Angela soon continued, “You are requesting I purge you from the Shimada case… because you feel as he likes you..” 

You nodded as you stood at the head of her desk, she offered you a seat when you arrived, but you politely denied it. 

Angela sighed, “You’ve never turned down a case, nor have you ever requested to be pulled from one, and the reasoning behind you wanting to transfer… well, I would think it would take much more than that to cause you to want to pull away from a case.”

She didn’t have to answer, you already knew she would outright refuse to remove you from Genji’s case. You knew that Angela knew that you could handle whatever situation was thrown at you. You were better than that. She trained you to be better than that. 

You inwardly groaned as you set your palms on her desk, dropping your head in defeat. 

“I know, I know. It’s a dumb request for an even dumber reason.”

The doctor chuckled, “Then why did you drag yourself here at such a late hour to ask, if you already knew that I would refuse your request.”

“I don’t fucking know Doc.” You growled, your fingers clenching the ends of her desk. She had a tendency to mock you, or just outright dick around with you, and yes, it did piss you off. But deep down, you knew she meant well.

You let out a breath in an attempt to calm yourself, your tone was definitely out of line, but at 3 am, anything was fair game between the both of you.

“I saw you pull your knife on Genji a while ago when he grabbed you. In all honesty, if you can manage that, you can manage him having a playground crush on you.” The woman set her pen down on the desk and took a healthy swig of her coffee. 

“That’s a completely different situation, Angela. These ‘feelings’ he has, aren’t in any way healthy.” You barked as you leaned backwards and reached to grab the coffee pot that was still half full. You then proceeded to pour the black tar like substance into her almost empty cup. 

“He and I have only known each other for 5 days, if that, personally, this attachment or admiration he has towards me is completely spontaneous, it’s almost like a fucked up case of Stockholms’.” The more you really thought about it, the more Genjis’s situation really did resemble a Stockholms' case. He had been brought to the base, operated on, and currently, he was unable to leave. While he wasn’t completely aware of it. While you weren’t personally holding him hostage, Overwatch was, Angela was. You were just the face he saw on a daily basis.

“Thanks to you, I’m a trained field medic with a background in combat and weapons handling, I can handle him trying to kill me,” You placed the pot back on the warmer, “That’s not the problem.”

“I’m aware. And I’m sure his ‘crush’ on you isn’t warranted from the fact that he’s being held here. You’re just the face he sees daily, and you’re a huge part of his recovery.” The doctor chided as she took a sip of the fresh tar that now occupied her cup. She was smiling as she set her mug back down. 

“You can’t handle the fact that you just might like-” 

“Don’t. Even.” You didn’t let the doctor finish her sentence, you didn’t want to hear it. You didn’t want it voiced. 

Angela smirked, “Because you already know it’s true, y/a.”

“It’s absolutely not! Yes, I enjoy his company, I personally feel that he will be a wonderful asset to Overwatch. That’s all. Any other emotion from there would be unhealthy on both our ends.”

Angela just rolled her eyes and went back to reviewing her paperwork. “If that’s the case, you wouldn’t have reacted with such vigor over a simple statement.” There was that smug tone that Angela liked to use, like she thought she knew more than you. And she did.

Yes, you admitted to yourself, you did quite enjoy Genji. But you couldn’t stomach how ungodly unhealthy the whole situation was. You wouldn’t publicly admit, nor would you let Genji know the feelings were mutual. Not unless the situation everyone was in would miraculously become better. Or, at least, until Genji wasn’t being considered a test subject of sorts.

“For someone with a background in Blackwatch.. You should definitely be able to handle emotions and outbursts like that with much more control. I know you can do it, when Gab had you grounded from Blackwatch due to an injury, you came to me as a physicians assistant. I know everything about you. What you were like before you came to me.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know this Angela.” You groaned as you brought your hands up to rub the exhaustion from your face, you eventually plop yourself down onto the chair she offered you earlier. She wasn’t wrong. 

You hummed as you continued to run your hands over your face and through your hair. You were frustrated at the fact that you had to be up and back over to assist Genji by 9 am. 

“Personally.” Angela began, “I think the both of you should learn to work together as cohorts and acquaintances. After all, you both have plenty of similarities. Your attitudes being one.” She focused her attention back on you, the side of her lip quirked upward for a moment.

You looked over at her as you dropped your hands to your knees. Her tone was mischievous, like she was planning something. What the hell. “The fuck are you getting at Doc?”

A familiar voice, that was not yours, nor Angela’s startled you as it came from behind you. It made your skin crawl, but at the same time, you welcomed the voice. 

Of course this is what she meant, this is what she had been planning all along. 

“She means get used to each other,” Reyes states as he walked towards the chair you were sitting in, before standing in front of you. 

‘Fuck me.’ you thought to yourself as you quickly stood from your sitting position to face your former superior properly.

“Because in less than two weeks, you, as well as Shimada, will rejoin Blackwatch. Together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is so short! More chapters to follow asap!


	6. When rage meets spit-fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji is mad. And so are you. So be mad together.

It was half past 9 am and you were frustrated, not because you had to return to Genji. But because you couldn’t fucking find him. You had made your way to his room at 9 on the dot, to find an empty bed, and absolutely no trace of Genji. Now you were frustrated, and panicked. You resorted to asking the nurses and doctors that were around the wing of thee hospital if they had seen him, to which they all denied. 

You were convinced that you were royally fucked. If anything happened to Genji, it would be your ass that got chewed out. If he had managed to escape well, you were twice as fucked. Most likely fired. 

You were bolting towards the East wing when your attention was brought towards the long widow that outlined the hall, the window allowed those who were inside a view of the outdoor training area. And allowed you to see Genji. But why in the fuck was Genji outside? Your question was quickly answered when you saw a familiar face standing beside the cyborg. Reyes. 

You inwardly growled as you made haste towards the exit that led to the training grounds. Not only did you have to deal with a more than likely awkward day with Genji, but you also had to deal with Reyes breathing down your neck for who knows how long.   
You just made it out onto the training field tarp when Reyes noticed you had arrived.

“About damn time, L/N. What, did ya sleep in late?” 

“Fuck off Reyes.” It wasn’t rare for you to spit insults and comments back at Gabriel. The both of you shared plenty of verbal arguments when you were in Blackwatch. He didn’t mind, he wouldn’t admit it, but he liked the fact that you would hold your ground, especially against him, your superior. Well, one of them. 

You didn’t notice it, but Genji’s eyes widened at your insult. He had heard you curse a good amount of times, but seeing someone of your status and stature spitting insults towards a man nearly twice your size was quite impressive.

“So what’s with you removing my patient from their quarters without my permission or without me being present?” You continued, “You know damn well that’s against protocol.” 

Gabe shrugged, his scarred lip quirking into a grin as he crossed his arms. “I know, I just wanted to get to know my newest recruit before you had the chance to butt in.”

You closed your eyes; rolling your eyes behind your hooded lids. You were supposed to update Genji on both of your statuses. Seeing that Reyes had took it upon himself to do so, on your behalf, was ungodly rude. But hey, it was Reyes afterall. 

Genji turned himself to you, “You never told me you were a Blackwatch agent.” 

Oh good. More to explain. 

You sighed, “Because it wasn’t a topic that needed to be discussed.” You crossed your arms over your chest. “So I can safely assume Reyes had informed you of everything?” 

Genji nodded, “I also wasn’t aware I was now considered property of Overwatch.” His arms now crossed. “Especially under the title as a ‘weapon’.” Okay, that much you weren’t aware of. That bothered you that Angela had him titled as a weapon, and not as a soldier. 

The cyborg continued, “I also owe Overwatch my assistance due to the fact that Angela operated on me without my consent, thus saving my life? Is that correct, Y/N.”

You nodded, “It appears to be that way, yes.” You didn’t mean to sound short with your answer, you just didn’t need to beat around the bush with Genji any longer. 

You heard Genji hum as he clicked the metal mask over his face, this was the first time you had seen him apply the mask. “If that’s so. And if what Reyes says holds true. I’m delighted to see that you will be accompanying me in Blackwatch.”   
You eyed Genji as he spoke, the mask didn’t help you as it shielded his eyes as much as it did his face. You could tell that he meant every word he said, but it was said with anger. He was happy that you would end up suffering along with him in Blackwatch. 

You growled internally as you delivered a devilish smile towards Genji, if he was going to act as so, you would return the attitude. After all, here soon, he would no longer be your patient, but your acquaintance as well as a ‘co-worker’ to an extent. You would no longer be a physicians’ assistant, but you would reclaim your previous title as mercenary and spy. So you might as well start acting as so, right? 

Unbeknownst to you, seeing your personality and appearance change excited Genji to an extent. He wouldn’t make it present to you, but he was more than just angry at his situation. He was furious, he was enraged, and he wanted to hurt something. Not anyone in particular, but he wanted more than anything to take the suppressed anger out on a living being. He couldn’t touch Angela, he could touch you, but it was evident that you would put up quite a fight.

And he wanted that. It sickened Genji that he wanted to hurt you. He wanted to physically fight you. He wanted to make you bleed, wanted to anger you, and he wanted you to fight him. The feelings he had for you were still there, but he definitely felt more. He wanted to test your abilities, your limits, your patience. All of it. 

Blackwatch would give him a wonderful opportunity to do so. 

Gabes’ hand snapped Genji out of the staring match he was having with you, it was on his shoulder, it was touching him. And he didn’t like it. 

Genji forcibly shifted his shoulder to remove himself from Gabrials’ touch. 

“He doesn’t like to be touched.” You intruded. Your eyes looking over Genji entirely for the first time. You were now able to see what Angela had done to mend his lower chest and abdomen, down from his legs to his feet. It was quite a sight, but not unsightly to say the least. 

You continued as you unwrapped your arms from being wrapped together, “From the notes Angela left me..” You were removing the lab coat you were wearing, you dropped it to the ground. “With the enhancements, Genji possessed incredible speed, agility, as well as strength that is three times what he had prior.” 

You shifted your shoulders and turned to crack your spine and ribs. Today you fashioned a black tank top and spandex leggings with closed toed running shoes. You were positive you would be incredibly active on this day, afterall, you were to be back in Blackwatch here in awhile. It would behoove you to at least get back into the routine of working out, as well as sharpening your previous skills. 

“Angela and I did some digging. Apparently the Shimada clan is known for their swordsmanship,” You cracked your knuckles and stretched your ankles, “As well as hand-to-hand combat.”

You could see Gabe eyes widen, you wanted to test Genji. 

Genji chuckled, his arms unclenching, “You must have been a good student Y/N. As you do your research very well.” His voice was seemingly darker than before, like an evilness had possessed him.

“I hope you also read that when it came to our mafia wars,” He continued, “No one could survive a fight against a Shimada.” He nearly purred as he spoke, he was trying to intimidate you. To scare you. 

It was Reyes’ turn to speak up, “Y/N here is one of our best Mercenaries. We couldn’t record her kill count. She’s also trained in more than eight kinds of hand-to-hand combat, as well as weapons control.”

“Doesn’t matter.” Genji barked, “The Shimada clan had generations of trained individuals, it’s in our blood.”

You rolled your eyes. “How about we cut the ‘I can one up yous’ and actually fight one out then?”

Genji took one step forward and you quickly tensed your stance and took a firm step back to plant yourself if he was preparing to swing at you. But he didn’t swing, instead he walked around you in a circle, looking you up and down.

Gabrial eyed the man as he was practically undressing you with his now rage hungry eyes. 

“As much as I would adore to be your little sparring partner,” The hairs on your neck stood up when Genji stopped behind you, his faceplate was at your left ear, you felt the heat radiating from his mask, you could hear him inhale, he was way too close for your comforts sake. 

“I just don’t think it’s fair to someone who is completely ‘human’..” You felt his cybernetic hand brush its way through your hair, and it stopped when it reached the end of your hair, “To fight someone who has so many..” His faceplate now touched the side of your face, he was closer to you now than he had been back in the infirmary. “Enhancements.”

When he playfully tugged at the end of your hair as he uttered the word ‘enhancements’ you lost complete control of your composure. Your left hand reached up, on impulse, and grasped at the netting that now formed Genjis’ neck, this also kept his voice box as well as other wires in place, and promptly tossed him over your shoulder and onto the ground in front of you, emitting a very loud thud. Your hand didn’t leave his throat as you firmly planted your shoe against his flesh shoulder. 

Genji was gagging around your hand, his hands now clenched around yours in a vain attempt to get you to release him. So you did. And Gabe laughed. 

“Told you she isn’t a force to be fucked with, kid.” Gabrial chidded as you took a step back, allowing Genji to get to his feet. 

Genjis hand was clasped at his throat as he got to his feet. He was absolutely discombobulated from being planted by you that quickly. All he remembers was feeling the strands of hair though his fingers, as well as the smell of your recently used shampoo, and before he could blink, he was on the hard ground and unable to breathe. 

Oh yes, he had definitely misjudged you. He knew you were quick, but not that quick. 

He also noticed how different you appeared now. Your once forced nice face was no more. Your face was stirn, your eyes.. Almost matching his with how blank they were. Your body was firm, like you were ready to take a hit or a bullet at any point in time.

The nice assistant he had met before.. That wasn’t all you had to offer. There was more to you, and more to you that Genji desperately wanted to know. 

You were fed up with his stunned silence. “So you wanna fight, or what?”

Genji had no response, not because he was stunned into silence, but because he literally couldn’t speak. In your rage, you short circuited his voice box. 

And off to Angela he went, while you stayed and trained with Reyes.


	7. Authors Note!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Short update*

Hey guys! I have not forgotten about this piece! I have much more coming, I'm just taking some time to write out some one shots, and to really finalize how I plan to finish this story out. I won't lie, I wasn't really following an exact plot for this story, but I feel as I should put more time into organizing the plot, the characters, and everything else that follows. I'll be updating The Fall from Grace here shortly! I hope you all stick around! Until then, be sure to check out my other pieces, and please feel free to let me know what else you all would like to read! I do take requests, you can submit them to my Tumblr: https://caeotic.tumblr.com/

Thanks for checking in!


End file.
